Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story
by Pikatwig
Summary: As 2018 begins to wind down, there are two attacks that happen and all signs point to an Another Rider being the cause. Sougo and Geiz are ready to fight the Another Rider, but things get more complicated...
1. Trouble In 2018

Kamen Rider Zi-O has been trucking along for a while now and, from what I've seen, I've liked it. Better than its direct predecessor, but we'll see if it'll eventually top the trinity that is Ex-Aid, Gaim, and Wizard. We will see…

I've wanted to try my hand at writing something connected to the Zi-O cast for a little while now and I have an interesting idea in mind. This three-shot will end up having a purpose that you'll see in due time, so be patient and wait to see what this will lead to.

Onto continuity. This takes place after the last episode that's in 2018, but before the arrival of the other Woz and the Riders fighting Another Shinobi. Also, Heisei Generations Forever will not have happened just yet.

Well, let's go ahead and begin.

Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai Namco, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.

* * *

Woz was shown sitting in a dark place and holding out his book with a calm smile on his face, "According to this book, average high schooler Tokiwa Sougo embarks on a path which leads him to become the demonic king of time, Ohma Zi-O. Though a disturbing divergence has appeared as a result of his attempt to stray from this path, he nonetheless finds himself before yet another foe before it turns into do-"

He then quickly shut his book and gave a somewhat apologetic look, "I suppose I have read to far ahead…"

* * *

Within the city was a pair of teenagers in the midst of a card game tournament that was approaching its conclusion at a rapid pace as one quickly played down one card.

"Ancient Shoukan! Appear, Technomage Magician!" one teenager yelled as he placed down a card, "You're finished! Attack!"

The other teen just sighed as he saw the health points drain to zero and his foe was announced the winner.

* * *

The male walked away from the tournament area with a smile on his face and trophy in his hands. He continued on his way, but then stopped when he heard somebody else walking. He quickly turned around, yet saw nobody there. As he was about to continue forward, however, he was suddenly grabbed by the neck.

"**Cards…"** a monsterous voice said in an almost monotone voice as he looked at the card deck that was in the teen's other hand. The monster just stared for a moment before slamming the teen to the ground and hurrying away.

* * *

A short distance away, a trio of teenaged women walked along in some kimonos and were talking amongst themselves.

"Izumi-san's line is so amazing!" one of them said as she spun around in her flowered patterned kimono.

"Yeah, it is," another one of them agreed as she showed off her own kimono for a bit.

The group laughed happily for a moment before a sort of mist began to flow towards the four of them. All of them turned around as they saw somebody approaching the four of them. The mist soon enveloped the area around the four of them. Once the mist died down, though, the four women were all gone and only their sandals remained on the ground where they stood…

* * *

_Since 2000_

_20 Kamen Rider Kicks_

_The Heisei Kamen Riders have passed through this era. And now, they pass their legacy on to the next generation! Rejoice, for the birth of a new king!_

**Oh yeah… Ohh…**

**Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? [Are you ready?] (Catch it in an instant! Are you ready? [Are you ready?])**

**Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! [Crazy crazy!] (That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it! [Crazy crazy!])**

**Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite (Use your bonds of light to accelerate)**

**Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out! (Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!)**

**Ima wo susume yō (Let's keep going in the present)**

**Madō hi mo ikudo tonaku asu no tobira tatake... (There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow...)**

**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara (Just plunge into what's ahead of you!)**

**Believe Yourself!**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni (Let's slip through the torrents of time together)**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mirai wo koe yō (Let's cross over to the future)**

**Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai (Lies can not fool the will of the past)**

**Kanjiro sō Nexus Future (Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future)**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mabayui sekai... (That dazzling world...)**

**Misete (Show me it)**

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story**

* * *

**Episode 01: Trouble in 2018**

* * *

Sougo sat within a room at the clock store and seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at his Ride Watch. He continued to stare at it for a few minutes before he heard the door open and quickly tucked the Ride Watch away.

"Sougo-kun. Your friend is here," Sougo's uncle called out.

He looked down to see it was Woz and that he was carrying what looked to be wrapped presents.

"For you," Woz said as he handed a smaller present to Sougo's uncle.

Sougo's uncle gave a smile before he opened it up to reveal a clock that had pink katakana on it for 'Rider' by the clock hands. He then walked off to find somewhere to place it as Woz walked over to Sougo.

"Hello," Sougo greeted.

"Merry Christmas, waga maou," Woz said as he bowed to Sougo before raising up the present, "Allow me to present you with this."

"Thanks," Sougo responded as he accepted the present.

At the top of the staircase, though, both Tsukuyomi and Geiz were watching Sougo receive the present. Both nervously paled as they watched Sougo unwrap the present.

"This doesn't look good…" Geiz muttered as he reached for his pockets.

"Keep it down…" Tsukuyomi responded.

"Wow~," Sougo gawked as he held up the present, "New set of the King of Cards game!"

"Enjoy," Woz said with a smile before he headed out.

"...huh. That was… unexpected…" Tsukuyomi commented.

Sougo continued to have a beaming smile as he looked over the deck before turning to Tsukuyomi and Geiz, "Either of you want to play a round? I may not have played this game in a long time, but I'm pretty good at cards!"

"I'm going out for some air. See you two whenever," Geiz said quickly as he headed for the door and left the building.

Tsukuyomi simply stared for a moment before Sougo grabbed her arm and dragged her off to his room to play the game. She just let out a sigh as she was dragged along.

* * *

Geiz simply roamed around outside as he mulled over recent events, spending a couple hours simply walking, but then came to a stop when he saw police tape around an area. He quickly looked to see some police officers were looking over the area and one was talking to an older woman.

"Police area, please do not bother us!" one officer quickly told Geiz and a few other people that were looking at what happened, "Go away and do not disturb!"

Geiz looked over the scene quickly to see that there seemed to be signs of at least one fight, yet nothing else seemed to indicate what had happened. He then noticed a building nearby the area that didn't look like the police were at, but seemed to have had a vantage point of what could have happened. He quickly headed over to the building and casted a quick look to the sign. He stopped with a confused look as he stared at the sign of the company that owned the building.

"B. R. & D?" he muttered.

"The building had recently been bought out and is in the middle of rebranding," a staff member told Geiz, "Are you with the police? I've been waiting for somebody to talk to about what I saw last night."

"I'm… a pre-investigator. I gather some info and then somebody else will talk to you. Kind of a comparison of notes thing," Geiz lied quickly, "What happened?"

"There was this young man passing through the area on his way from what looked to bea tournament because of a trophy and he got attacked by this monster. I couldn't see much of it, but I think the back of it said 2004 on it…" the woman began.

"Alright."

"And then there were these girls passing through, but then there was a mist and they were gone when the mist vanished."

Geiz nodded his head a bit in response, "Alright. Another officer will come by and you just talk to them as well. Thanks for your help."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sougo and Tsukuyomi had sat down in Sougo's room and had been playing the game for a few hours. Tsukuyomi ended up winning every round that they had played.

"Wow…" Sougo sighed as he had lost once more, "You're good at this."

"More like lucky…" Tsukuyomi responded.

"Gotta remember to thank Woz for this gift," Sougo commented. He was about to reshuffle the deck when he noticed a bit of sad look on Tsukuyomi's face, "...you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You look… sad."

"Sorry. Just… haven't had a chance to relax like this in a long time."

Sougo then gained a bit of a guilty look on his face as he looked towards his Ziku-Driver and recalled what the future looked like, "...gomen…"

His eyes then wandered over to the tower containing the various Ride Watches, "...hey, Tsukuyomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we might be able to find a way to restore the other Kamen Riders?"

"I'm honestly not sure…" Tsukuyomi admitted.

"...I at least think we will. Cause, well-"

"Let's not worry about that right now. Why not go another round?"

Sougo then perked up a bit as he readied his deck, "Gonna try my best to get my ninja card out. With 'shinobi' written on the blade and heart, this card has given me many victories when I played in the past."

"Never say your strategy out loud. Just allows your foe to counterplan," Tsukuyomi said with a smirk as she shuffled her own deck.

"Sougo?" Sougo's uncle called out, "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure," Sougo responded as he quickly walked out of his room and saw his uncle watching the news, "Something up?"

"Does this name look familiar to you?" his uncle asked as he unpaused the screen and Sougo saw the name 'Yuki Yuya' on the screen, "I think it sounds like somebody you know."

He stared at the screen for a moment before he gasped, grabbed a jacket, and headed outside. Tsukuyomi quickly followed Sougo out of the building and chased after him.

* * *

Both eventually arrived at a hospital and found the room where the teen who had been competing in the card tournament was now laying.

"Yuki-san?" Sougo called out.

The teen turned towards Sougo and gave a smile, "Tokiwa-san. Good to see you again."

"Who's this?" Tsukuyomi asked as she and Sougo entered the hospital room.

"This is Yuki Yuya. He and I used to play King of Cards as kids. Yuki-san, this is Tsukuyomi."

"Well… nice to see the kid with dreams of being king managed to get himself a girlfriend," Yuya smiled.

Both Sougo and Tsukuyomi gave an embarrassed blush in response to what Yuya had just said.

"What brings you by?" Yuya questioned.

"I saw the news. What happened?" Sougo asked in concern.

"...I was on my way back home from a tournament and some kind of monster attacked me."

"Monster?"

"Looked to be blue and silver with red eyes, but that's all I can remember," Yuya informed before he sighed, "Looks like my family just has bad luck. My sister got kidnapped ten years ago and now this…"

"...wait. Your sister was kidnapped?" Sougo asked.

"Yeah. She disappeared around October 5th, 2008, and she still hasn't come up again…"

Tsukuyomi gave Sougo a look, Sougo gave her a nod, and Tsukuyomi stepped out of the hospital room. She quickly got out her Faiz Phone X and dialed up Geiz.

"Geiz?"

-Huh. I was just about to call you…- Geiz admitted, -Well, listen. There was an attack and-

"I know. Sougo knows the person who was attacked. Has to be an Another Rider."

-Yeah. Somebody saw the year it was from on its back.-

"Alright…"

Sougo walked over to Tsukuyomi's side and she turned to him, "What's up?"

"We're meeting up with Geiz. Come on."

"Just one moment," Sougo told her as he turned to Yuya, "See you around."

"Stay safe, king-boy," Yuya told him.

* * *

Sougo and Tsukuyomi ended up meeting up with Geiz outside of a card store and began to compare the information that they currently had.

"Looks like we're dealing with an Another Rider from 2004…" Geiz muttered.

"...there's also something we'll need to look into from 2008," Sougo commented.

"Why?"

"Yuki-san's sister was never kidnapped before he moved out of town. She was with him and his family when they left town in 2009…"

"Maybe the Another Rider has a vendetta against the family?" Tsukuyomi speculated.

Before they could continue to speculate, though, they heard several people yelling in fear. The three looked up to see the blue and silver Another Rider.

**=BLA~DE…=**

Another Blade let out a fierce growl as it charged towards the card store. Sougo and Geiz quickly got their Drivers on and got out their Ride Watches.

**=ZI-O!/GEIZ!=**

Both quickly inserted the Watches into their Drivers and got them into position.

"Henshin!"

They spun the Drivers around and charged towards Another Blade as their suits formed.

**=KAMEN RIDER~ ZI-O~...=**

**=KAMEN RI~DER~ GEIZ!=**

Pink katakana and yellow hiragana quickly attached onto their respective helmets as both Riders kicked Another Blade away from the store.

"**Kamen… Riders…"** Another Blade growled as he pulled out a card from his side and scanned it along his arm, **"...duel."**

"What?" Kamen Rider Geiz blinked.

**=STAB!=**

Another Blade charged forward and punched Kamen Rider Geiz right in the chest before the card he had scanned boosted the power of said attack and sent the red and black rider flying. Another Blade quickly scanned another card along his arm.

**=THUNDER!=**

He then scanned another card.

**=UPPER!=**

One of Another Blade's fists charged with electricity and he delivered an electrically charged uppercut to Kamen Rider Geiz. Zi-O quickly fired his Zikan Girade in gun mode to blast Another Blade away from Kamen Rider Geiz.

"If you feel like playing games… then I'll play," Zi-O declared as he got out the Ex-Aid Ride Watch.

**=EX-AID!=**

Zi-O quickly loaded the watch into his Diver and spun it.

**=ARMOR TIME!=**

The armor generated in front of Zi-O and then quickly attached onto him.

**=LEVEL UP! EX-AI~D!=**

Zi-O then struck the ground to generate blocks that then raised Another Blade up. Zi-O quickly jumped up the blocks and smacked Another Blade back down towards the ground.

"Yosha!" Zi-O cheered… before Kamen Rider Geiz stepped on his shoulders and used him as a springboard to soften his landing, "Ow…"

"Thanks," Kamen Rider Geiz told him quickly as he got out the Faiz Ride Watch.

**=FAIZ!=**

He quickly inserted it and spun the belt around.

**=ARMOR TIME!=**

**=COMPLETE! FAIZ~!=**

The armor quickly combined into Kamen Rider Geiz and he readied the Faiz Phone X for combat. Another Blade managed to get back up, but was quickly shot at by the red and black colored Rider.

"Yosha!" Zi-O cheered as he charged in to smack Another Blade with the two Gashacon Breaker fists. He quickly smacked the monster with them, yet the monster didn't seem at all phased by it, "Huh?"

He then noticed that Another Blade's body was now coated silver as if it were made out of some kind of metal. Kamen Rider Geiz continued to fire the Faiz Phone X at Another Blade, but the shots all bounced off of the Another Rider without even leaving a dent. Another Blade tossed Zi-O away from him as he prepared to scan another card.

"We're gonna need something tough…" Zi-O muttered as he got back up.

"Sougo! Use this!" Tsukuyomi yelled before she tossed over a Ride Watch to him.

Zi-O caught the Ride Watch and looked it over for a moment. The watch was pink and white and had the year '2016' on the bottom of it, "Wait… where'd you get this from?"

"Just hurry up and use it!"

"...hai…" Zi-O nodded as he spun the Watch into position and loaded it into the Zikan Girade.

**=FINISH TIME!=**

Pink energy charged for a short amount of time before Zi-O pulled the trigger.

**=POPPY, ZURE ZURE SHOOTING!=**

Various music notes and hearts fired out from the gun at a rapid pace. Another Blade tried to defend against the onslaught of energy, but it managed to crack through the iron defense the Another Rider was being defended by.

"Yosh…" Zi-O muttered before he gave a small motion to Kamen Rider Geize, "Ikuzo, Geiz. No continue de naka clear de kira iga tsuru!"

Kamen Rider Geiz gave a small nod as he quickly inputted a code into the Faiz Phone X.

**=READY, POINTER ON!=**

Part of the Faiz Armor extended as both Riders prepared their finishers.

**=FINISH TIME! EX-AID!=**

**=FINISH TIME! FAIZ!=**

Both Riders quickly spun their Drivers around as the energy charged around them.

**=CRITICAL TIME BREAK!=**

**=EXCEED TIME BURST!=**

Zi-O knocked up some generated blocks along with the katakana for 'Critical Time Break' into the air, looked down to the ground, punched the two Gashacon Breaker fists against the ground to knock Another Blade up into the air, jumped up, and punched one of the blocks against Another Blade to stun him.

As the two Gashacon Breaker fists charged with more energy, Kamen Rider Geiz jumped up into the air and had part of his armor send out a red blast that kept Another Blade in the air. Both Riders then collided with the Another Rider and knocked him back down to the ground with an explosion occurring not long after that.

"Yosha!" Zi-O cheered.

"You really need to look up their actual finishers because that was embarrassing to look at…" Kamen Rider Geiz said bluntly.

"Nah. I'm fine doing it how I wanna do it," Zi-O said with a small shrug.

The other Rider simply rolled his eyes at this remark before they both turned to where the Another Rider landed, but saw that nothing was there.

"Wait… where'd he go?" Zi-O questioned.

Both Riders looked around the area for a moment before they both reverted back to normal.

"At least we know it's attacking here…" Sougo commented.

"We're going to need to stake this area out and wait for it to come back," Geiz stated in a serious tone.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the trio had set up across the street to watch the card store and await the return of Another Blade. Geiz had a calm and serious look on his face as he kept waiting, Tsukuyomi was also watching with a calm look, and Sougo simply had a look of boredom on his face.

"It has been two hours and ten minutes… still nothing…" Geiz muttered.

"You said that same thing one minute ago… except with nine minutes instead of ten…" Sougo bluntly commented.

Geiz simply ignored Sougo as he went back to watching the card store. Sougo gave off a sigh before he noticed something nearby and he quietly got Tsukuyomi's attention.

* * *

"Two hours and fifteen minutes… still nothing…" Geiz muttered, "You two see anything?"

Neither of them responded.

"Guys?" Geiz spoke as he turned around… only to see neither Sougo or Tsukuyomi were there, "...where are they…?"

He quickly picked up a pair of binoculars and noticed Tsukuyomi's mantle on the inside of a clothing store two stores away from the card store.

* * *

"This yukata looks nice…" Sougo commented as he motioned to a white one with pink flowers.

"I suppose…" Tsukuyomi responded as she took the sleeve and felt the material.

"Have you ever celebrated New Year's before, Tsukuyomi?"

"...once, I think. I was really young at the time…"

"I see…" Sougo nodded, "...would you like to go to a celebration?"

"...that sounds nice."

"What are you two doing here?" Geiz questioned, making both turn to see him, "We're supposed to be watching the card store."

"I saw something on the news during out stake out and said there had been a string of kidnappings after people came to this store…" Sougo began to explain.

"I'm aware. What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Another Blade was spotted near a disappearance. Maybe we don't need to wait for him… maybe we can get him to come to us."

Geiz then blinked in realization, now catching up with what Sougo was thinking, and he nodded.

"And I already have a plan to lure him out," Sougo smiled.

"Which is…?" Tsukuyomi began to ask.

* * *

That evening, Tsukuyomi stood outside a park in a white yukata and simply had an annoyed look on her face as she looked at what she was wearing.

"I already hate this plan…" Tsukuyomi sighed before she resumed walking. She roamed around aimlessly for a little while before she heard something approach, "...this better be it…"

Another Blade then slowly walked forward and stared at her for a moment. He just continued to stare when suddenly…

**=KEN!/ONO!=**

The two clock Riders jumped out of hiding and slashed at Another Blade with their weapons. Another Blade rolled on the ground as both Riders approached.

"You won't be getting your hands on her," Zi-O said defensively as he got out a Ride Watch.

"**...what…?"**

**=GAIM!=**

Zi-O quickly loaded the Ride Watch into his Driver and spun it. The Gaim Armor then spawned above Zi-O and fell onto him like an Armor Part.

**=ARMOR TIME!=**

The armor unfolded as pink katakana and furigana spawned and attached onto the helmet.

**=SEIYA! GAI~M~!=**

"Hanamichi de… on parada da~!" Zi-O proclaimed as he posed. He then quickly grabbed two Daidaimarus from the suit and began to attack Another Blade with a rapid series of slashes.

Another Blade attempted to grab a card and scan it, but Zi-O's quick attacks managed to keep him from putting a card into the scanner.

"...I guess he can handle this on his own…" Tsukuyomi commented before she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kamen Rider Geiz questioned.

"To get out of this outfit. I'm a little tired of it…" Tsukuyomi responded.

Suddenly, though, the lights that were above the group suddenly turned off. Mist suddenly began to float over towards Tsukuyomi and, out of nowhere, something grabbed her chin. She tried to reach for her Faiz Phone X, but whoever it was that had her was keeping her from moving.

"...help…" she weakly managed to utter.

"Tsukuyomi!"

**=ARMOR TIME! DRIVE! DRIVE~!=**

Kamen Rider Geiz, now in his Drive Armor, dashed over and punched the monster away from her. He then looked to see it had the year '2008' near its heart region and he gasped, "...another one…?"

**=KI~VA…=**

"Zi-O! There's two Another Riders!" Kamen Rider Geiz yelled as he slashed at Another Kiva with his axe.

Zi-O, meanwhile, managed to knock Another Blade to the ground. He quickly acted on his chance and readied a finisher.

**=FINISH TIME! GAIM!=**

He quickly spun his Driver around, readied the two blades, and charged forward.

**=SQUASH TIME BREAK!=**

Zi-O slashed through Another Blade and quickly turned towards him as the form began to spark, "This time… I'll see who you are…"

Another Blade's form continued to spark before it broke away to reveal… Kamen Rider Blade.

"...eh?" Zi-O gasped.

Blade's suit then sparked again and reverted back into Kazuma. Zi-O just stood there, staring, in response to what was before him.

"Naze miterun desu?! (Why are you just standing there?!)" Kamen Rider Geiz yelled as he continued to attack Another Kiva.

Zi-O fell to his knees in disbelief, "...Kamen Riders are supposed to be heroes… to fight for the right reasons… so… why?"

Kazume simply tried to get up, but was unable to due to the attack Zi-O had inflicted on him.

"...ondurur ragitta ndesu ka, BLADE?!" Zi-O yelled.

* * *

_Jikai, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story_

Sougo: Why did you do this…?

Kazuma: Fight me… and you will have your answers…

Geiz: We're going to need to split up to do this.

**=TURN UP!=**

Woz: Sono namae wa Kamen Rider Zi-O Blade Armor!

**Chapter 02: Turn Up 2004**

Zi-O: Kore ga ore no kirifuda!

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story**

**Another Supplementary Plan**

**01: The Many Mysteries of Another Story**

* * *

"Sougo was fraught with anxiety…" Sougo muttered as he read the script in a recording studio, "Okay. Here we go. 'Blade is shouted with much anger in passion'. Okay… ondurur ragitta ndesu ka, BLADE?!"

A thumbs up was given to Sougo and the recording was stopped. Sougo then glanced at his script in confusion before he walked out of the studio and over to the clock store set, "Hey, guys?"

"Yes?" Tsukuyomi responded.

"I'm… a bit confused. I think I was yelling some gibberish at Blade for the final scene of the episode. 'Ondurur ragitta ndesu ka'. ...it's gibberish."

"Yeah, it kind of is…" Geiz agreed.

"Actually, there is a perfect explanation for that," Woz declared as he walked over with his book in tow, "According to this book, Kamen Rider Blade has many memes. Many many memes… like… a lot of them."

"...what does this have to do with my script?"

"The actor who played Kamen Rider Blade spoke with a slight slur and that messed up a line reading in the very first episode. The line should be 'hontōni uragitta ndesu ka', or 'have you really betrayed us'. The slur the actor's voice had made it come out as the gibberish you read," Woz explained, "Geiz's line before yours was another meme. Another line said by Kamen Rider Blade in response to another Rider just standing there staring…"

"O~h…" both Sougo and Geiz said in response.

"Well, that's not the only confusing thing this script has…" Tsukuyomi commented as she flipped through it, "It says Sougo was friends with this Yuya guy, but an episode of the show proper says he didn't have any friends as a kid."

"The script did not say what their connection is. Merely that they played a game together," Woz retorted.

"Wait…" Geiz muttered as he looked at the script for a moment, "Oh. I get the reference."

"What reference?" Sougo questioned.

"Yuki Yuya, King of Cards. They're both a reference to Yu-*bleep*h," Geiz explained.

"Yeah. Yuki is from Ju*bleep*ai and Yuya is from the lead of Ar*bleep*," Tsukuyomi added in realization.

Sougo just nodded his head a little bit in response before he took something off of a table, "Okay… now that we've solved the mystery of this 'ondul thing' and references… we got a bigger mystery to solve."

"...being?" Geiz and Tsukuyomi both asked.

"This," Sougo said as he held the Poppy Ride Watch in his hand, "Where did this come from?"

Geiz and Tsukuyomi both stared at the Ride Watch for a moment before they both flipped through their scripts to try and find an answer.

"...Tsukuyomi had it…" Geiz responded.

"But where did she get it?"

"From Kamen Rider Poppy…" Geiz weakly responded.

"But we've never met her before! Plus, she would've been negated out of existence along with the monsters from Ex-Aid!"

Woz simply sighed as he flipped through his book to find an answer, "According to this book, we will be obtaining it in a future project that will chronologically proceed this one."

"And that would be…?" Sougo began to ask.

"It is…" Woz started to say, but he then paled, "No… it doesn't say what it is! My book doesn't have an answer about this..."

The prophet then curled up into a ball on the ground and Sougo simply began to softly pet his shoulder to try to calm him down. Geiz and Tsukuyomi, meanwhile, just stared at this in disbelief.

* * *

There will be an explanation for where that Ride Watch came from, but we won't be getting it for a while because that project is taking some time to do.

Also… I recently learned that Kazuma's actor is going to be appearing in Zi-O sometime in the near future. ...well… potatoes. *gets look* That was just a random word I could think of. ...I'm still proceeding with this story regardless of what the show does. As you can see, this plot is different from what the show would do.

Before I get asked about the Yu-Gi-Oh references here… I honestly thought Sougo may play it since the title is, more or less, Japanese for 'king of games'. It makes sense. Oh, and if this was an actually episode, then Yugi's Japanese VA would make some sort of a voice only cameo somewhere. Maybe as the police officer from where Geiz was investigating what happened.

The shinobi card that Sougo used is meant to kind of connect with the hypothesis in the show that Sougo's dreams somehow created the three future Kamen Riders. Figured it would be a neat way to connect to that.

Onto a favorite part… gotta be when Sougo and Geiz first fight Another Blade. Sougo has only used Ex-Aid Armor a grand total of once in the show so far and that honestly irritates me. Glad that I kind of fixed that.

Hope you guys look forward to next time. I'm going to make this an interesting story and hope that you enjoy it.

Just Live More.


	2. Turn Up 2004

So… a recent tribute arc in Zi-O was Kamen Rider Blade. ...and it has a heroic character from that season turned into Another Blade. *just exhales* What stupid luck. If the next arc had been announced to be Kiva instead of Agito, then I would be a little bit concerned that I now got Sougo's dream prediction ability.

I'll bluntly say that I kind of don't really care that Blade has gotten an arc and Kiva is the next arc, as of this being made, because I just want to tell this story. You can just think of this as an alternate canon to Zi-O or… something. Zi-O is already operating under the idea of multiple timelines, so that would make sense.

Just to bring this up… the DVD for Heisei Generations Forever has recently come out and clips have found their way online. One thing that is admittedly odd is that Kuuga is the only Rider in the movie to not make a single sound. The other Riders had their original actors reprise their roles (Sento, Takeru, Tsukasa, Ryotaro/Momotaros, Shinji, and Shouichi) or were voiced by old audio (Faiz-Kabuto, Kiva, Double-Drive, and Ex-Aid). Hibiki's actor had old audio used in spite of him saying he will never work for Toei ever again. Meanwhile, Kuuga didn't in spite of his actor regretting the role being a misconception. Odd.

Not much else to say other than I hope you enjoy this story regardless of what canon does.

Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai Namco, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.

* * *

Woz was, once more, sitting in the dark place with his book in hand, "According to this book, average high schooler Tokiwa Sougo embarks on a path which leads him to become the demonic king of time, Ohma Zi-O. As 2018 draws to its close, though, a series of kidnappings leads him to encounter not just one, but two Another Riders at the same time. Nevertheless, he has a plan to-"

He then quickly shut his book and exhaled, "Too far, once more…"

* * *

_January 2004_

Blade took out a card and tossed it right at the Locust Undead, sealing it away, before he collapsed on his back as the card returned to him. He was about to get up when, suddenly, time seemed to completely freeze around him.

"What the…?" he gasped.

"I've got good news and bad news for you," Ora spoke as she walked over to the indigo Rider, "Your battle will eventually end. Those monsters will all be sealed away. However…"

Blade simply continued to watch Ora and, when time unfroze, he was now transformed into Another Blade. Ora simply smirked at her handiwork and walked off.

* * *

A short distance away, Kamen Rider Garren was simply walking along. However, his suit then glitched and, after a moment, faded away. He looked at his hands for a moment before he let out a wild and fear-filled scream.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kamen Rider Chalice was looking for an Undead to do combat with. He came to a stop and then placed his hand over his heart before he vanished in a puff of smoke. All that remained of the Rider was the Joker Undead card as it harmlessly fell to the ground. Suddenly, though, something else fell to the ground and landed next to the Undead Card...

* * *

_Since 2000_

_20 Kamen Rider Kicks_

_Jidai o kakenuketa Heisei Kamen Rider-tachi. Ima sono chikara ga mirai e uketsugareru! Iwae, aratanaru-ō e no tanjou! (The Heisei Kamen Riders have passed through this era. And now, they pass their legacy on to the next generation! Rejoice, for the birth of a new king!)_

**Oh yeah… Ohh…**

**Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? [Are you ready?] (Catch it in an instant! Are you ready? [Are you ready?])**

**Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! [Crazy crazy!] (That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it! [Crazy crazy!])**

**Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite (Use your bonds of light to accelerate)**

**Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out! (Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!)**

**Ima wo susume yō (Let's keep going in the present)**

**Madō hi mo ikudo tonaku asu no tobira tatake... (There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow...)**

**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara (Just plunge into what's ahead of you!)**

**Believe Yourself!**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni (Let's slip through the torrents of time together)**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mirai wo koe yō (Let's cross over to the future)**

**Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai (Lies can not fool the will of the past)**

**Kanjiro sō Nexus Future (Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future)**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mabayui sekai... (That dazzling world...)**

**Misete (Show me it)**

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story**

* * *

**Episode 02: Turn Up 2004**

* * *

"...ondurur ragitta ndesu ka, BLADE?!" Zi-O yelled

Kazuma just laid there with a look that didn't convey any kind of emotions towards the younger Rider.

"TELL ME!" Zi-O shouted.

Kamen Rider Geiz continued to try and hold off Another Kiva as best as he could. Another Kiva managed to parry an axe attack from the Rider by summoning what looked to be a corrupted version of Kiva's Garulu Saber. The red Rider dodged out of the way of an attack, quickly changed his weapon's mode, loaded in a Ride Watch, and pulled back on the arrow.

**=YUMI!=**

**=FINISH TIME!=**

The Build Ride Watch, which was in the Zikan Zax, charged the tip of the arrow with blue and green energy that started to form into an aura of a train of sorts.

**=BUILD, GIWA GIWA UCHI!=**

Before the blast could hit Another Kiva, though, time then froze around everybody but Another Kiva and Kazuma. Kazuma managed to get back up, grab the Another Blade Watch, and then start fleeing.

"I'm assuming that one is yours?" Heure asked Ora as the two walked over to the area.

"And this one is yours?" she responded as she motioned to Another Kiva.

The two Time Jackers exchanged looks and chuckled a little at their handiwork with the two Another Riders. Another Kiva proceeded to take his leave, followed by the Time Jackers, and then time unfroze. Kamen Rider Geiz's blast attack ended up continuing to fire, but it only hit a nearby lake.

"...why?" Zi-O muttered in confusion.

Kamen Rider Geiz just sighed in response to this. He walked over to Zi-O, got him to stand up, pulled out the watches in Zi-O's belt, and then smacked an untransformed Sougo unconscious.

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi yelled.

"He needed to stop sitting and doing nothing…" the red Rider responded as he pulled out his Ride Watches to turn back to normal, "And we need to figure out what to do about two Another Riders. Fast."

* * *

_Geiz's Time Majin was fighting off a large monster of some sort, the Build Ride Watch atop its head, when Sougo's flew forward to knock the monster back a bit. It posed a bit in the air as, from within, Zi-O spun his Driver around._

_An armor spawned in front of the Rider, accompanied by a strange symbol, and then it quickly attached onto him. Pink katakana was the last thing to attach before Zi-O grabbed the controls for the Time Majin._

_**=ARMOR TIME! *guitar melody followed by the Mighty Form transformation sound* KUU~GA~!=**_

_The Ride Watch flew out of the Time Majin and attached to its head..._

* * *

Sougo soon began to wake up, first noticing an ice pack on his head, then he saw that he was back home in his room. He got up out of bed and quickly began to walk out.

"Sougo-kun," his uncle called.

"Yeah?" Sougo asked.

"Your friends brought you back unconscious. What happened?"

"I'm… honestly not sure," Sougo admitted.

"Well… I hope it won't happen again on New Year's Eve."

"Right…" Sougo nodded before he proceeded to head outside.

* * *

Sougo eventually located Tsukuyomi and Geiz at a bridge and quickly ran over to the two of them.

"Hmm?" Geiz blinked as he heard Sougo approaching, "Oh. You."

"Good to see that you're alright," Tsukuyomi added.

"What happened?" Sougo asked.

"Nothing," Geiz said quickly.

"Anyway… we're dealing with two Another Riders at the moment. Another Blade and Another Kiva…" Tsukuyomi reminded.

"We're going to need to split up to do this," Geiz added, "I have a lead on Another Kiva that I'm going to be looking into. You're going after Another Blade."

"...alright…" Sougo nodded, "Where should I start looking…?"

"That is for you to figure out," Geiz informed before he walked off.

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi yelled as she chased after him.

Sougo simply stood there for a moment before he saw Woz approach him with a relaxed expression.

"Waga maou, allow me to aid you," Woz requested.

"Please do," Sougo told him.

"Kamen Rider Blade, after the final battle with the Joker Undead, had went into hiding for reasons that were lost to history. Given the injury, it's likely he hasn't gotten to far away and is in hiding in a place where people wouldn't notice…" Woz explained.

Sougo snapped his fingers in realization before he quickly hurried off.

* * *

Sougo eventually arrived at a forest and began to roam around it in search of Kazuma. He gave a calm exhale as he continued to search, yet his thoughts kept going back to pondering what caused Kazuma to become Another Blade. He eventually came across what looked to be some sort of red trail and slowly followed it.

"You again…" a voice exhaled.

"Kenzaki-san," Sougo called out before he saw Kazuma sitting by a river.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kazuma questioned.

"I'm Sougo… and the answer to that second one is complicated," Sougo responded as he approached.

Kazuma exhaled again before Sougo sat down next to him.

"Why did you do this…?" Sougo calmly asked.

Kazuma got up, pulled out his belt, and turned to Sougo, "Fight me… and you will have your answers…"

"Wakatta…" Sougo nodded as he got up and got out his own belt.

Both proceeded to put their belts on as they simply observed the other.

**=ZI-O!=**

"Henshin!"

**=TURN UP!=**

**=RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~ ZI-O~...=**

Blade simply stood still for a moment before he took out the Blade Anotherwatch and activated it.

**=BLA~DE…=**

Electricity spread over Blade's body, causing him to yell in pain, before the top half transformed into Another Blade. He quickly pulled out a card and proceeded to scan it.

**=RECOVER!=**

Another Blade let out a slight sigh of relief in response to the wave of healing energy that floated over him. He then quickly scanned another card as Zi-O summoned his weapon.

**=METAL!=**

Zi-O charged in and slashed at Another Blade… only for the attack to not cause any damage. Zi-O quickly slashed agained, but ended up with the same results.

"This again…" Zi-O muttered in realization before he dodged out of the way of an attack from Another Blade, "I know what you're doing…"

"**Do you?"** Another Blade retorted as he scanned two cards.

**=MACH!=**

**=GEMINI!=**

A duplicate of Another Blade appeared before both quickly ran around Zi-O. Zi-O tried to keep an eye on the real one, but both were moving too quickly for him to be able to tell them apart

"Then let's try this…" Zi-O muttered as he switched his weapon to gun mode and fired in front of him… only for it to bounce back.

**=REFLECT!=**

"Come on…" Zi-O complained as he watched Another Blade come to a stop.

Another Blade didn't say anything as he scanned another pair of cards.

**=THUNDER! KICK!=**

**=LIGHTNING BLAST!=**

Another Blade jumped up, electrical energy surrounding his leg, and he soared towards Zi-O.

"If you're not making this easy… then I'll do the same!" Zi-O shouted as he got out a Ride Watch.

**=OOO!=**

He quickly loaded it in and spun his Driver around. A trio of animals came charging in, defending Zi-O from the attack, before they got into position.

**=ARMOR TIME! TAKA, TORA, BATTA! OOO~!=**

Zi-O then charged towards Another Blade, clawing at him, before he followed it up with a powerful kick. Another Blade tried to scan more cards, but the rapid slashes from the claws managed to knock the cards away from him.

"You will answer me!" Zi-O shouted as he slashed at Another Blade once more, "Kamen Riders are supposed to stand for justice… yet… look at yourself!"

Another Blade rolled along the ground after another slash, though he was capable of standing back up. He simply stared at Zi-O for a moment before he got out more cards, **"Tell me something I don't already know…"**

"Eh?"

**=SPADE TEN! JACK! QUEEN! KING! ACE! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!=**

"Shoot..." Zi-O muttered before he quickly got an idea. He grabbed his sword, got out another Ride Watch, and quickly loaded it in.

**=GAIM!=**

Another Blade's arm transformed into a sword like shape as he swung towards Zi-O.

**=GAIM, GIRI GIRI SLASH!=**

Zi-O quickly stabbed his weapon at the ground and was surrounded by a giant orange that successfully managed to block the attack. Another Blade got knocked off of his feet by the recoil of the attack, so Zi-O quickly prepared his Driver for a finisher.

**=FINISH TIME! OOO!=**

He then quickly spun around his Driver, jumped into the air, readied his kicking motion, and began to soar down towards Another Blade.

**=SCANNING TIME BREAK!=**

A trio of Core Medals with katakana on them appeared as Zi-O continued to soar before he made contact with Another Blade, "SEIYA~!"

Another Blade got knocked back, sparked for a moment, had his top half vanish, reverted back to Blade, and then reverted back to Kazuma. Zi-O landed on the ground and quickly detransformed. Sougo then walked over to Kazuma and offered him a hand to get back up.

"...I did say I would explain myself after you won…" Kazuma stated as he got into a more comfortable position before he motioned for Sougo to sit down as well.

Sougo proceeded to sit down next to Kazuma and gave him a motion to start.

"One day in early 2004, after I managed to seal an Undead… I meet this strange woman…" Kazuma began to explain.

* * *

"_I've got good news and bad news for you. Your battle will eventually end. Those monsters will all be sealed away. However… you will need to sacrifice yourself for that victory. And I don't mean die… you become the monster you're trying to contain."_

"_...what…?" was all Blade could say in response._

"_Don't believe me? Look at this…" the woman told him as she handed him what looked to be a watch with the Blade symbol on it._

_Blade took it in his hand and memories of things to come flashed through his mind._

"I could see what seemed like hundreds of years later… many battles that still happened in spite of the Undead being sealed, what looked to be them being unsealed again, humanity going through another world war, and being one of the last Riders standing against some golden overlord bent on conquering the world…" Kazuma explained.

"...golden overlord…" Sougo muttered.

"_...what…? Was that…?"_

"_The future. You can avoid it all… if you take this power…" the woman said as the watch turned into the Blade Anotherwatch._

* * *

"I accepted the offer because I thought it was a good idea at the time, but… the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was a mistake. I've had to live with this mistake for over 14 years now…" Kazuma said with a heavy amount of regret in his voice, "And the people who gave me this power have recently said I need to attack people or else I'll die…"

"Kenzaki-san… we all make mistakes…" Sougo commented, "But we can always find a way to become better from them going forward. And, right now, I can clean this mistake up. Do you trust me?"

"...I'll give you a chance, Sougo," Kazuma responded.

Suddenly, a light blue glow came from one of Kazuma's pockets. He took out a blank Ride Watch and the two watched it transform into the Blade Ride Watch.

"Here," Kazuma said as he passed the watch over to Sougo, "Good luck with… whatever it is you're going to do."

"Arigatou," Sougo smiled as he took the watch and quickly headed off.

* * *

Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz both ran towards their Time Majins in a hurry.

"You got the Kiva Watch?" Zi-O asked.

"Yeah. You got the Blade one?"

"Yep!"

"Zi-O, heads up!" Kamen Rider Geiz shouted as he tossed something towards him, "Guy who gave me the Kiva Watch also had that."

Zi-O looked to see the Ride Watch he was just handed depicted Kamen Rider Chalice, "Uh…?"

"I don't completely get it either," Kamen Rider Geiz admitted before he took off in his Time Majin for 2008.

Zi-O simply nodded his head before he took off for 2004.

* * *

_January 2004_

Zi-O jumped out of his Time Majin and could see Another Blade just roaming around in confusion.

"Oi," Zi-O announced, successfully getting Another Blade's attention, "I hope you're ready, Kenzaki-san."

"**How do you know my name?"** Another Blade questioned.

Zi-O simply got out the Blade Ride Watch and activated it.

**=BLADE!=**

He quickly loaded the Ride Watch in, got his Driver into position, and spun it around.

**=ARMOR TIME!=**

A large Rouze Card appeared as the Blade Armor generated in front of Zi-O.

**=TURN UP! BLA~DE!=**

The Armor then quickly broke into parts and attached onto Zi-O, finishing with pink katakana at the helmet.

Woz then walked over from seemingly nowhere, book in hand, and he simply smiled, "Iwae! Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi, jiku o koe, kako to mirai shiroshimesu toki no ouja. Sono namae wa Kamen Rider Zi-O Blade Armor! Matahitotsu Rider no chikara o keishō shita shunkandearu!"

Zi-O looked towards Another Blade and simply pointed towards him, "Duel!"

(Insert Song: Passionate Duelist)

Another Blade then charged towards Zi-O and tried to punch him, but Zi-O managed to block using the shoulder pads that resembled the card holster of the Blay Rouzer. Zi-O then summoned his sword and slashed at Another Blade.

"**Gah!"** Another Blade shouted as he got knocked to the ground. He managed to get back up and then quickly scanned a card.

**=TACKLE!=**

Another Blade recklessly charged towards Zi-O, but Zi-O easily dodged out of the way of the attack. Zi-O quickly closed the gap and rapidly slashed at Another Blade with his sword. Another Blade then tried to punch Zi-O, yet it was easily parried by Zi-O's weapon and he was knocked aside.

"Might as well use this," Zi-O muttered as he got out the Chalice Ride Watch, switched his weapon into gun mode, and loaded it in.

**=FINISH TIME!=**

**=CHALICE, ZURE ZURE SHOOTING!=**

The blast hit Another Blade and ended up stunning him.

"Yosh!" Zi-O shouted as he tossed his weapon away and readied his finisher.

**=FINISH TIME! BLADE!=**

Zi-O then quickly spun his Driver around.

**=LIGHTNING TIME BREAK!=**

Electricity generated at the shoulder pads and traveled down to Zi-O's right leg. He looked to Another Blade, who was still stunned, and then smirked, "Kore ga ore no kirifuda!"

Zi-O charged forward and quickly kicked Another Blade right at the top of his head. Another Blade got knocked back, exploded, and then Blade simply fell to the ground as the Blade Anotherwatch shattered.

(End Insert Song)

Both the Blade Ride Watch and Chalice Ride Watch faded back into blank Ride Watches. Zi-O removed the now blank Blade Ride Watch as he approached Blade, "You ok?"

"Why did you do that? I could've averted so much pain a-"

"But you would've lived with regrets about it. You gave up one thing that would've certainly saved everyone…" Zi-O told him.

Blade was stunned silent before Zi-O kneeled down to him.

"But don't worry. The mistake has been cleared up," Zi-O told him as handed Blade the blank Watch, "Keep it safe, ok?"

"...who even are you?" Blade asked.

"The one who will inherit the power of all Riders…" was all Zi-O said before he walked off.

Blade simply looked down to the item the Rider had handed him in confusion before he simply walked off as well.

* * *

"Hey… Woz?" Zi-O spoke.

"Yes, waga maou?" Woz said as he suddenly appeared.

"Can you make sure this gets to Kamen Rider Chalice?" Zi-O requested as he handed the blank Ride Watch over to Woz.

"It would be my honor," Woz responded as he took the Watch and headed off.

"...hope Geiz's fight against Another Kiva is going well…"

* * *

Woz arrived earlier the same day of January 2004 and used his scarf to carefully slip the blank Ride Watch to a currently asleep human Kamen Rider Chalice...

* * *

_Special thanks to: Gammatron and his story Blade Brave for helping with the opening scene and Japanese YouTube commenters for certain katakana._

* * *

_Jikai, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story_

Geiz: I need to do something about Another Kiva… soon.

Tsukuyomi: Geiz...

?: Oh no hanketsu o iiwatsu. Shi da! (The King's sentence is given. It's death!)

*Kamen Rider Geiz was then shown fighting Kamen Rider Saga*

Another Kiva: *standing atop a bell tower* We must prepare a proper welcome, Kamen Rider…

Ora: Isn't he a Fangire? Why is he still here?

Heure: Might have something to do with what I did in 1987…

**=GABU!=**

Another Kiva: What is a man?

Kamen Rider Geiz: You talk to much!

**Chapter 03: Wake Up 2008**

?: Mark my words… the history of the Heisei Riders started by Kamen Rider Kuuga will come to an end…

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story**

**Another Supplementary Plan**

**02: Canon or Non-Canon**

Sougo and Kazuma sat with their scripts, in the forest, before Kazuma was handed the Blade Ride Watch to put into his pocket.

"So, it says that I'll give it to you after I say that I'll give you a chance," Kazuma commented.

"I… have a question…" Sougo stated.

"What?" somebody off-screen responded.

"Why is it we're fighting Another Blade and Another Kiva? Both of those have already happened in canon… or… will happen…" Sougo questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma questioned.

"We canonically defeat Another Blade when I obtain the powers of Zi-O Trinity…" Sougo explained.

* * *

**=TRINITY TIME!=**

Both Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Woz transformed into what looked to be watches and flew towards Zi-O.

**=MITSU NO CHIKARA, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O~! (GEIZ, WOZ!) T~RI~NI~TY~! TRINITY=**

The watch forms of the two other Riders attached onto Zi-O's shoulders and his own face moved down to his chest region.

"Ore no kao! (My face!)" Zi-O shouted before the form was completed. He looked at himself for a moment before he moved his hands to his head, "Something incredible just happened!"

"Wh-what is this?!" Geiz's voice shouted.

"We seem to have combined…" Woz's voice noted.

Zi-O Trinity stood there for a moment before he spoke in Woz's voice, "Iwae! _Somehow _the three Riders' powers have combined into one, this is _probably _the King of Time who will create the future. Sono namae... Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity. _This must be_ the beginning of a new legacy."

"Hey, is that okay to say?" Zi-O's voice responded.

* * *

"So… is this story not canon anymore? Cause I was told this was supposed to be canon…" Sougo pondered aloud.

"I'm sure that the writer is figuring things out… right?" Kazuma asked.

A thumbs up came into frame to confirm Kazuma's question.

"Alright…" Sougo responded before another thought occurred to him, "But… if this is canon, then how did both Another Blade and Another Kiva come back for what happens later? The Another Rider powers can't come back after they're destroyed…"

"Wasn't Another Zi-O capable of recreating the powers?" Kazuma retorted, "Plus, isn't Another Den-O supposed to be coming back?"

Sougo nodded a bit before he sighed, "This is so confusing, Tsubaki-san…"

"Cut!" somebody from off-screen yelled.

Sougo and Kazuma both just laughed a bit at the mistake before they walked off. The camera that had been filming the two, however, was still running. Geiz then walked over, two scripts in hand, and looked to the staff behind the camera.

"Oi. I've gotten two copies of the script for the next episode and they have different titles on them. One says 'Wake Up 2008' and the other says 'Judge It King 2008'. Which is the one we're using?"

"First one," somebody off-screen informed.

Geiz nodded as the tossed away the second script and began to read the first one, "...wait… Another Kiva's real name is Mont Alu? ...sounds a bit weird…"

* * *

We'll get to the name origin for this version of Another Kiva next time. Also, the "Wake Up 2008" vs. "Judge It King 2008" thing was something I was actually debating about, but I ultimately ended up going with the first one at recommendation from KKD after I asked him. I hope that you will enjoy what I have planned for next time.

Garren and Chalice would both be stand-ins rather than the actual actors who played them. I honestly couldn't think of a good way to include either of them in this story, so that's just the way that the cookie crumbles. Oh, and the scream Garren would have at losing his powers is the scream that was a meme. Just use of old audio for the sake of that.

Something that, in my opinion, is very fascinating about the Another Riders is that they're foils in some way to the original Rider they're based on. One such example of this is Emu vs. Another Ex-Aid. Emu is a gaming doctor who was saved from death as a child and helped people beat games that had infected them, and Another Ex-Aid is the parent of a dying patient who infects other people with the virus by putting them through an unbeatable game. Another example is Gentaro vs. Another Fourze. Gentaro believed that friendship gave him strength and has canonically given up his powers so as to inspire another hero, but Another Fourze is a loner and freaked out as he began to lose his powers.

Heck, this even shows for the next storyline that's coming up between Souji and Another Kabuto. Both are perfectionists and have a wide array of talents, but while Souji is calm and idealistic, Another Kabuto is strict and more prone to anger.

Anyway… the point is that this is a recurring element of the Another Riders. The idea I had going for Kazuma here is that, originally, he willingly gave himself up to become an Undead so that the Battle Fight would never end and the others could then live in peace because of what he did. Here, he willingly gives up the peace of the others and becomes a different kind of monster. Clever, huh? And, heck, the reason I had Sougo use OOO Armor is because Eiji is the type of person who would willingly give up his own life if it meant saving another.

I am working on figuring out a way to reconcile this story's continuity with the continuity of the show, but that's taking a while to figure out. Give me some time there. Oh, and yes, Another Den-O is coming back in canon. ...I don't get it either.

My favorite parts have to be the two battles between Zi-O and Another Blade. I had a lot of fun writing them and I enjoyed having Sougo need to make something up for a catchphrase for his use of Blade Armor. Think it works.

Well, be sure to come back next time for the last chapter of this story. "Wake Up 2008" will actually be occuring at the same time as the events depicted in this chapter. Just FYI.

Just Live More.


	3. Wake Up 2008

Given some computer stuff that has been a bit of an issue for me for a while, for reasons that I'm not totally sure about why they're happening, I'm glad that I'm finally working on this. This will, hopefully, help me out a little bit.

Though, in all honesty, I was more than a wee bit annoyed that a Kiva arc had been announced to be happening while I was working on this. I'm glad it wasn't directly after the Blade arc. I'd honestly be even more angry at me luck had that actually ended up being the case. People say that the Kiva Arc in Zi-O is one of the more confusing arcs in the season. Given how we got another two arcs left to go, Den-O and Drive, we'll see if that title is taken away.

The reason that I ended up choosing Kiva as the second season to be represented in this story is because I learned that the season actually had its own king in Kamen Rider Saga. Coupled with the first two chapters, and my general premise, I figured something could work out.

Oh and, as mentioned in the previous chapter of this story, we will be going into where the name 'Alu Mont' came from, but that won't be for a little while. Other than that… I hope that you guys enjoy the final chapter of Zi-O: Another Story.

Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai Namco, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.

* * *

Within the time stream was a silver and green colored Time Majin that was going backwards through time. The pilot looked towards a book and then towards the audience, "According to this book, average high schooler Tokiwa Sougo has embarked on a path which will lead him to become the demonic king of time, Ohma Zi-O. ...but who cares about that? The future that is waiting on Ohma's Day is not completely set in stone. I promise that…"

* * *

_October 2008_

A young man stood barricaded within a house that was currently surrounded by the police. One cop took a step forward and readied a megaphone, "Mont Alu! We have you surrounded! You are under arrest! Come quietly, or else we are authorized to use force!"

"I didn't do it! I didn't kidnap anybody!" Alu shouted fearfully.

The officer simply rolled his eyes and motioned for some other cops to use the battering ram. Said officers charged forward, slowly managing to break through the barricade within the house.

Alu only gripped his head in fear as he heard the battering ram smashing against the door. He just gave a fearful whimper as he heard the officers back up for a charge that would most certainly break through the barricade, but then… time suddenly stopped. He gave a gasp in response before he saw Heure walk in.

"You're in quite the jam, aren't you?" Heure commented.

"What do you think…?" Alu responded.

"You're going to get taken away for something you didn't do… unless… you accept my deal," Heure stated as he took out the Kiva Anotherwatch, "Take this, and you'll be safe. Deny it and, well… see what happens."

"Deal!" Alu shouted as he took the Kiva Anotherwatch and transformed into Another Kiva.

**=KI~VA…=**

"As of today, you are Kamen Rider Kiva."

* * *

**=WAKE UP!=**

Saga inserted his weapon's hilt onto the side of his belt which caused energy to flow into the red blade. The Horsefly Fangire attempted to run as Saga aimed his weapon towards her. A red energy shot went right through the Horsefly Fangire, Saga then jumped into the air, passed through a glowing red version of the Kiva symbol, landed, raised up the Fangire via his weapon, and was set to finish the Horsefly Fangire off… when, suddenly, his suit, weapon, and the Fangire all vanished into thin air.

* * *

Kamen Rider Kiva, currently in his Emperor Form, landed after a finishing blow to an enemy. His form then seemed to glitch and distort after a moment. He then shifted back from Emperor Form to his base form and then his suit completely vanished.

* * *

That evening, a young woman walked along and was minding her own business. Suddenly, a mist floated towards her and she turned to see Alu standing there.

"Alu…"

"Rin… you nearly got me arrested because you claimed I kidnapped you. I never touched you, yet you treated me like a monster…" Alu growled.

"...you wouldn't leave me and my family alone. Go away," Rin told him.

"If you want a monster…" he said before he transformed into Another Kiva, **"Here's your monster…"**

Rin attempted to scream, but Another Kiva dashed towards her and just stared at her eyes. Rin seemed to fall unconscious before Another Kiva vanished along with the mist around the two of them.

* * *

_Since 2000_

_20 Kamen Rider Kicks_

_Jidai o kakenuketa Heisei Kamen Rider-tachi. Ima sono chikara ga mirai e uketsugareru! Iwae, aratanaru-ō e no tanjou! (The Heisei Kamen Riders have passed through this era. And now, they pass their legacy on to the next generation! Rejoice, for the birth of a new king!)_

**Oh yeah… Ohh…**

**Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? [Are you ready?] (Catch it in an instant! Are you ready? [Are you ready?])**

**Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! [Crazy crazy!] (That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it! [Crazy crazy!])**

**Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite (Use your bonds of light to accelerate)**

**Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out! (Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!)**

**Ima wo susume yō (Let's keep going in the present)**

**Madō hi mo ikudo tonaku asu no tobira tatake... (There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow...)**

**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara (Just plunge into what's ahead of you!)**

**Believe Yourself!**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni (Let's slip through the torrents of time together)**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mirai wo koe yō (Let's cross over to the future)**

**Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai (Lies can not fool the will of the past)**

**Kanjiro sō Nexus Future (Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future)**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mabayui sekai... (That dazzling world...)**

**Misete (Show me it)**

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story**

* * *

**Episode 03: Wake Up 2008**

* * *

"Ah~... MOU!" Tsukuyomi yelled as she was carrying the currently unconscious Sougo back home, "Geiz just had to knock you out… and then bail on me…"

She continued to carry Sougo for a bit before mists suddenly began to roll over towards her. She quickly got out her Faiz Phone X as she saw Another Kiva walking forward.

"**Hello there, my pretty…"** Another Kiva said in a calm tone.

"Back off!" Tsukuyomi shouted as she fired her blaster at him, but the shots were effortlessly countered by a corrupted looking version of the Basshaa Magnum, "Shoot…"

"**I promise I won't hurt you. Just add you to my collection of beautiful maidens…"** Another Kiva informed as he approached Tsukuyomi.

Before he could get too close, though, Kamen Rider Geiz in Drive Armor, dashed over and knocked him back.

"Geiz!"

"Just in time," the red Rider smirked as he walked towards Another Kiva.

"**You…"** Another Kiva growled.

Kamen Rider Geiz dashed forward, managing to tackle Another Kiva to the ground, before he quickly got out another Ride Watch.

**=BUILD!=**

The red Rider quickly removed the Drive Ride Watch, slotted in the Build Ride Watch, and spun his Driver around.

**=ARMOR TIME!=**

**=BEST MATCH! BUILD~!=**

Another Kiva growled as he fired his Basshaa Magnum at Kamen Rider Geiz, but the Rider was able to smack the blasts out of his way as he charged forward. Another Kiva tried to defend himself from the attacks, but Kamen Rider Geiz was easily able to knock him onto his back.

**=FINISH TIME! BUILD!=**

He quickly spun his Driver around and jumped into the air as a graph bar locked Another Kiva into place.

**=VORTEX TIME BURST!=**

The Rider Kick collided with Another Kiva and caused him to turn back into a human. The red Rider got out his Faiz Phone X to snap a picture of his face before he quickly headed away with Tsukuyomi.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a secluded part of the town, was a young man knocking at a door, "...Wataru? I know you're in there…"

No response.

"Wataru… please… we're family…"

Again, there was no response. The other person simply walked off with a sorrowful look on his face.

* * *

The following morning, after the duo had returned Sougo home, Geiz was looking over some information about the person in the picture he had gotten of Another Kiva.

"I got something," Geiz informed, "The guy's name is Mont Alu and he was arrested in October 2008 for kidnapping a woman."

"Which he seems to still be at…" Tsukuyomi stated in an uncomfortable tone.

"I need to do something about Another Kiva… soon," Geiz commented to himself after he noticed Tsukuyomi's expression.

"Geiz…"

He didn't look up from the tablet to respond, but he then noticed something on it. He then blinked as he heard somebody approaching, "Hmm?"

Geiz looked up to see it was Sougo, "Oh. You."

"Good to see that you're alright," Tsukuyomi added.

"What happened?" Sougo asked.

"Nothing," Geize said quickly.

"Anyway… we're dealing with two Another Riders at the moment. Another Blade and Another Kiva…" Tsukuyomi reminded.

"We're going to need to split up to do this," Geiz added, "I have a lead on Another Kiva that I'm going to be looking into. You're going after Another Blade."

"...alright…" Sougo nodded, "Where should I start looking…?"

"That is for you to figure out," Geiz informed before he walked off.

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi yelled as she chased after him.

* * *

"Will you wait up?!" Tsukuyomi shouted as she finally caught up to Geiz.

"What?"

"Can you at least tell me what your lead IS before you go charging off and doing something stupid?"

"I saw Kiva's symbol a while ago. I'm going to see if there's any connection," Geiz explained before he turned to her, "You just stay away from Another Kiva for as long as you can."

"...I'll try," Tsukuyomi responded.

Geiz nodded before he continued off.

* * *

A young man sat within his office as he looked over a picture of himself with a family member. He then heard the doors open suddenly and he looked to see Geiz.

"...you?" was all the man said to Geiz.

"Sir, please! Our boss is very busy!" a secretary shouted as she entered the room.

"Please, leave us," her boss responded.

"Nobori-san? ...alright," she responded before quickly leaving.

"...nearly ten years and you haven't changed a day," the man exhaled.

"Who are you and what's your connection with that symbol?" Geiz questioned.

"...guess we never did exchange introductions… my name is Nobori Taiga, the current King of the Fangires…" the man, Taiga, declared, "...what's left of them."

"If you have a watch, then hurry up and give it," Geiz stated bluntly.

Taiga then began to glare at Geiz, "You have no idea how to treat a king, do you?"

"Let's just say I'm not good with kings and leave it at that…"

"We will settle this properly… if you want these watches I have…" Taiga started as he took out both the Kiva Ride Watch and a Saga Ride Watch, "Then you will need to defeat me in battle. With a catch. You can only use your base power set and nothing else."

"Idaro! (Fine!)"

* * *

Both were now outside and ready for their battle.

(Insert Song: Roots of the King by TETRA-FANG)

"Sagarc," Taiga announced. A sort of bat-like object quickly flew towards him, generated a belt strap, and was now his proper belt. He then took out his weapon and held it by his belt, "Henshin!"

He quickly inserted it into the side of his belt and quickly yanked it out.

**=HENSHIN...=**

Blue energy generated around Taiga before his body was coated in silver and he transformed into Kamen Rider Saga.

**=GEIZ!=**

Geiz quickly inserted his Ride Watch into his belt, got it into position, and then stood ready, "Henshin!"

He then spun his Driver around.

**=RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER~ GEIZ!=**

The two Riders then exchanged looks as they both held their weapons out and waited for the other to make the first move. The red Rider then changed his weapon into its bow mode and quickly fired shots towards Kamen Rider Saga. While all of the shots did hit, none of them seemed to harm Saga.

"Then try this!" Kamen Rider Geiz yelled as he transformed his weapon into its axe mode and charged towards Saga, but the attack was easily parried by Saga's rapier, "What?!"

"You're going to need to try a lot harder than that if you want the power of the king…" Saga declared.

The red Rider growled in response, almost being able to see Ohma Zi-O laughing behind Saga, before he continued to try and slash at Saga. Saga, once more, parried the attack, and then quickly struck at Kamen Rider Geiz in response.

"Kings…" Kamen Rider Geiz growled as he switched his weapon back into bow mode and fired again.

"You think that can help you?" Saga responded as he switched his weapon to its whip mode and knocked the shot clean out of the air.

Kamen Rider Geiz continued to fire from his bow for a bit, but all of the shots got knocked out of Saga's way without much effort. Saga then struck Kamen Rider Geiz's weapon out of his hands and switched his own back into its rapier mode before he slowly approached the red Rider. Saga then struck the red Rider backwards.

"I… will not lose here…" Kamen Rider Geiz growled as he got his weapon back into his hands.

"I'm afraid that this is the end…" Saga declared.

"What?!"

"Oh no hanketsu o iiwatsu. Shi da!" Saga declared as he got out a Fuestle and put it into his belt.

**=WAKE UP!=**

The red Rider quickly got a Ride Watch into his bow, but was struck by Saga's weapon before he could ready his own finisher. Saga jumped into the now night sky, through a Kiva symbol, and raised the red Rider into the air.

"Not… yet…" Kamen Rider Geiz muttered as he weakly managed to pull on his weapons trigger to fire a blast.

**=FAIZ, GIWA GIWA UCHI!=**

The blast managed to knock Saga's weapon out of his hands and free Kamen Rider Geiz from the finisher.

"What?!"

"Imada!"

**=FINISH TIME!=**

Kamen Rider Geiz jumped into the air and quickly spun his Driver around.

**=TIME BURST!=**

Yellow hiragana appeared before Saga before the red Rider's kick struck him. Saga then reverted back to normal and the sky turned back into day time.

(End Insert Song)

Taiga slowly got back up and looked towards the red Rider, "...you have won. And, as such, you have earned your reward…"

Kamen Rider Geiz walked over and was handed both Ride Watches, "Arigato."

"And… here, think of this as a reward for disarming me if you want," Taiga said as he handed the red Rider a third Ride Watch, "My company bought out another and we got this during settlement."

Kamen Rider Geiz looked to see it was a black and gold Ride Watch dated 2004. He simply accepted it before he headed off in a hurry.

* * *

A short distance away, both Ora and Heure arrived to see Taiga walk back into his company's building.

"Isn't he a Fangire? Why is he still here?" Ora questioned.

"Might have something to do with what I did in 1987…"

"Why'd you go back that far?"

"Well…"

* * *

"_Ikuzo, Wataru," Dark Kiva said._

"_Okay, tou-san," Kiva responded._

_Dark Kiva then inserted a Fuestle into his belt and pressed down on the Dark Kiva Belt._

_**=WAKE UP TWO!=**_

_Kiva pulled on Tatsulot's lever and it landed on a red setting._

_**=WAKE UP FEVER!=**_

_The two Riders took a bow of sorts before they jumped into the air. They soon came soaring down towards King, but they both suddenly stopped just a bit in front of the Fangire._

"I had a plan…" Heure narrated.

"_You look like you're in trouble…" Heure said to King as he approached._

"_**What are you?"**__ King demanded to know._

"_I am here with a deal. Accept it and you just might survive…" Heure informed as he took out the Kiva Anotherwatch._

"_**I accept…"**__ King declared._

_Heure then put the watch onto King and his body briefly transformed into Another Kiva's, but it rejected the watch._

"_**What?!"**_

"_Oh my… looks like you can't use it. Good day, sir," Heure responded before he disappeared._

* * *

"I did that so that Another Kiva would be stronger, but I guess it ended up somehow allowing King's son there to live…" Heure explained.

"Baka," Ora stated bluntly, "Swartz told us that the Anotherwatches won't work any further back than 2000."

"Speaking of, where is he?"

"Said he had to discuss something with the second-in-command."

Heure blinked for a moment before he stood up, "What does Tid want?"

"He hasn't told me," Ora informed.

* * *

Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz both ran towards their Time Majins in a hurry.

"You got the Kiva Watch?" Zi-O asked.

"Yeah. You go the Blade one?"

"Yep!"

"Zi-O, heads up!" Kamen Rider Geiz shouted as he tossed something towards him, "Guy who gave me the Kiva Watch also had that."

Zi-O looked to see the Ride Watch he was just handed depicted Kamen Rider Chalice, "Uh…?"

"I don't completely get it either," Kamen Rider Geiz admitted before he took off in his Time Majin for 2008.

* * *

_October 2008_

Kamen Rider Geiz jumped out of his Time Majin and looked around. It was currently night on the day after Another Kiva had first appeared, but there was no sign of the Another Rider anywhere.

"**Who dares appear in front of my domain?!"** Another Kiva shouted from atop a bell tower. He then looked to see the symbols on the Rider's helmet and proceeded to chuckle a bit, **"Well then…"**

An arrow nearly struck the monster.

"Get down here already!"

"**We must prepare a proper welcome, Kamen Rider…"** Another Kiva declared before he teleported down before the Rider, **"I am the lord of this domain! Nothing will stop Alu Mont EVER AGAIN! I shall have whatever it is I want and none shall stop me!"**

"I will…"

"**Tch. Tell me this," **Another Kiva shouted, **"What is a man?!"**

The Another Rider then found himself on the receiving end of a kick to the stomach that knocked him back.

"You talk too much," Kamen Rider Geiz declared as he got out the Kiva Ride Watch.

**=KIVA!=**

He then inserted the Watch into the Zik-Driver, got it into position, and spun it around.

**=ARMOR TIME!=**

Armor spawned in front of the Rider and quickly attached onto him.

**=GABU KI~VA~!=**

(Insert Song: Divine Bloodline, Smash Ultimate Remix)

Yellow hiragana collided with his helmet before he charged forward. The red Rider quickly punched Another Kiva in the stomach and followed it up with a kick to the shoulder. Another Kiva then attempted to fade into a kind of mist, but Kamen Rider Geiz seemed to almost teleport towards the Another Rider to stop that.

"**No! I'm supposed to be an invincible monster!"** Another Kiva declared before he got kicked upside the head. He then summoned his corrupted version of the Basshaa Magnum. He quickly shot towards the Rider, but the wings that were on the shoulders created a sort of protective barrier around him.

Another Kiva continued to blast at Kamen Rider Geiz, but the Rider then jumped out of the way and used the wings to get a bit away from him. Another Kiva then summoned his corrupted version of the Dogga Hammer, but the Rider was capable of teleporting out of the way of the attacks. Another Kiva continued to try to attack, yet the Rider was able to teleport out of his way.

"Why did you kidnap that woman? The vampire power made you do that?" the Rider asked.

"**She claimed I did it and was a monster. So, I gave her a monster…"** Another Kiva shouted in anger as he charged towards the Rider, but the wings from the shoulders just knocked Another Kiva away from him.

Kamen Rider Geiz pulled out his bow and loaded in the Saga Ride Watch.

**=FINISH TIME!=**

The Rider then fired a blast into the air.

**=SAGA, GIWA GIWA UCHI!=**

A giant red version of the Kiva symbol appeared in the sky before the arrow came out of it and hooked Another Kiva in place.

"Perfect," Kamen Rider Geiz smirked as he put his weapon on the ground and then prepared his finisher.

**=FINISH TIME! KIVA!=**

"Begon!" Kamen Rider Geiz declared before he spun his Driver around, "You don't belong in this world, monster!"

**=WAKE UP TIME BURST!=**

The two pieces of Kivat that were on the shoulders came off, combined into one, and opened up the two armored legs that were like the one on Kiva's suit. Kamen Rider Geiz took a sort of bow before he jumped up into the air and came soaring down towards Another Kiva.

The attack knocked Another Kiva from the sort of hook and he fell towards the ground. The Kiva Anotherwatch clattered against the ground before it shattered to pieces.

(End Insert Song)

Kamen Rider Geiz turned back to normal before he headed towards the bell tower and saw an unconscious Rin inside. Geiz brought her out and then got into his Time Majin as the police arrived…

* * *

Back within the present, Tsukuyomi was on the look-out for Another Kiva before she heard some woman scream. She quickly ran towards the source of the scream to see Another Kiva about to attack a random woman with her infant child.

"Hey, fangs!" Tsukuyomi yelled, causing Another Kiva to turn to her, "I'm the one you want!"

"**Indeed you are…"** Another Kiva declared as he approached.

Tsukuyomi was about to reach for her Faiz Phone X, but Another Kiva then faded into dust. Tsukuyomi just exhaled before she walked off in a bit of a hurry.

* * *

Over in 2008, Taiga continued to try to figure out what happened to his powers before Geiz walked over to him.

"Who are you?" Taiga questioned.

"Hold onto these," Geiz told him bluntly as he tossed two blank Ride Watches.

Taiga caught the blank Ride Watches, but before he could say anything else he saw that Geiz was gone, "...how dare he speak to the king like that…"

* * *

"Another Blade and Another Kiva have both been defeated…" Swartz commented.

"Swartz-san, you are thinking way to small…" another person responded, "Instead of going after the Riders here, you need to go to their source…"

"What do you mean by that, Tid?"

"Their source. Exactly what I said," the man, Tid, responded.

"What exactly does that even mean? If you're talking about the Showa Era Riders, you know we can't make Another Riders out of them. It's just not possible," Swartz stated.

Tid sighed, "Not that source… THE source. The source of all sources of Kamen Riders."

"I do not understand what you're talking about… at all…" Swartz admitted.

"You may not understand what I'm doing now, but it will all make sense soon enough. I already have myself a minion…" Tid informed.

An Another Rider walked over to the two and Swartz could see that it was Another Double.

"Whatever it is you're doing will not work…" Swartz stated bluntly.

"Mark my words…" Tid declared as he pointed towards his boss, "The history of the Heisei Riders started by Kamen Rider Kuuga will come to an end…"

With that statement said, Tid and Another Double then disappeared into the dimensional mists. Swartz, meanwhile, looked down at an Anotherwatch that had a purple figure on it and smirked…

* * *

Sougo and Geiz soon returned to the present and met up with Tsukuyomi to get ready to watch fireworks for the new year. The trio roamed around the festival grounds together before Tsukuyomi noticed somebody nearby.

"I'll… be back in a moment…" she stated. She then walked over to see the woman that she had rescued earlier and simply smiled.

"Ano…?" a male voice spoke up and she turned to the source, "Are you… the one whos aved my sister earlier?"

"Yeah," Tsukuyomi nodded.

The man then noticed Sougo and gave a small smile. He then pulled out something and handed it to Tsukuyomi, "You may need this…"

"Oi, come on over already," another voice said to the male.

The man simply nodded and hurried over to his family. Tsukuyomi then looked down to the item in her hand and saw it was a white and red Ride Watch dated 2007.

"Eh?!" Sougo gasped.

"Then… he was…" Tsukuyomi muttered before a single tear formed in her eye.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine," she assured, rubbing away the tear, "Nothing important. Come on, let's go find some good spots."

* * *

Taiga was, once again, at his brother's house. He simply knocked on the door and awaited any kind of response to come. Taiga was about to walk away, but the door then opened.

"Wataru…" Taiga smiled.

The younger man simply motioned for Taiga to come inside. The duo eventually arrived at an attic and they could see the fireworks from there.

* * *

From a distance, Kazuma was watching the Kurihara family enjoying the New Year's celebrations. Kazuma simply sighed before he just continued to observe the family.

* * *

Tsukuyomi continued to stare at the Den-O Ride Watch with a bit of a nostalgic expression.

"You ok?" Geiz asked.

"Yeah… just… something about this Ride Watch reminds me of… maybe family? I'm not sure…" Tsukuyomi commented.

"You're starting to remember?"

"...I'm not sure…"

* * *

Sougo, meanwhile, walked over to get some food for the trio. He was about to walk back over, but he then noticed Yuya and his sister were nearby.

"Hey, Yuki-san," Sougo greeted.

"Huh?" Yuya blinked before he turned to see Sougo, "Oh, Tokiwa-san. It's been a while."

"How have you been?" Yuya's sister asked.

"Been good. Oh, Rin-san, good to see you again," Sougo smiled.

"Good to see you again, too," Rin smiled.

"Have a good new year," Yuya added.

Sougo gave a nod before he headed over to find Tsukuyomi and Geiz.

* * *

The young man who gifted the Ride Watch to Tsukuyomi walked over to his sister and looked to her, "I'm glad that you're safe…"

"Thank you," his sister responded.

"Happy new year, nee-chan, Hana-chan…"

"Happy new year, Ryotaro…"

* * *

Sougo, Tsukuyomi, and Geiz soon found a good spot to watch the fireworks. Sougo then noticed a family nearby with one wearing a shark mask and the other wearing what looked to be a ninja hood.

"Shark still looks fake," the kid in the ninja hood told the kid in the shark mask.

Sougo simply snickered a bit before they heard the fireworks begin to go off.

"Happy new year, Sougo," Tsukuyomi smiled.

"Happy new year," Sougo told her in response.

* * *

"And so, the two Another Riders have both been stopped. The new year has begun… yet, what happens in this year is something I don't think anybody could have seen coming… not even myself…" Woz whispered as he looked to his book.

* * *

Elsewhere, the white and green Time Majin appeared from a portal and its pilot exited…

* * *

_The story continues in…_

_Kamen Rider Zi-O episode 17_

_Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever_

_And…_

_Kamen Rider Hero & Kamen Rider Zi-O: Super Combination Special_

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story**

**Another Supplementary Plan**

**03: Final Questions and Final Answers**

"EH?! No-Nogami Ryotaro?!" Geiz shouted in disbelief as he looked at his script, "He's here?!"

"Of COURSE they bring in somebody from that season…" Taiga sighed.

"Why'd you do that?!" Geiz questioned.

"Because a future project will require the Den-O Ride Watch to appear," a staff member explained.

"Oh… ok," Geiz responded, "...it's weird to actually get a full answer."

"We're on the final chapter, so I think it's far to give some answers."

"Alright… then why was I chosen for the Kiva rep?" Taiga inquired.

"Because you got a catchy theme song. ...that's really it."

"Why was it that he survived the negation of the monsters and Kiva in general?" Geiz asked.

"That was the reason that the scene in the past had to take place. The use of the Kiva Anotherwatch on King ended up causing some sort of hiccup that gave Taiga immunity. ...the reason that plot point was thought up was because the writer was initially unaware Taiga was a pureblood Fangire…"

"Then again… the Faiz Riders survived the negation, so…" Geiz muttered.

"What was the source of 'Alu Mont' for the human identity of Another Kiva?" Taiga asked next.

"The 'Alu' part came from Alucard, the common son of Dracula in fiction, and 'Mont' was derived from the common protagonists of Castl*bleep*ia."

"Who were those kids who appeared at the end with the ninja and shark mask?" Tsukuyomi asked as she walked on over, "And why did I start tearing up at the Den-O Watch?"

"Those kids are supposed to be a younger Kagura Rentaro and his sister. As for the latter… the author assumes you have family connections to the Nogami-Sakurai family," the staff member explained, "Nothing in the show to disprove it."

"...fair enough…" Tsukuyomi shrugged.

"Well, I gotta go to my trailer. Need a break," Taiga informed before he walked off.

Tsukuyomi and Geiz then both walked off set themselves for a break before Sougo came running over.

"Yes?"

"Is the Fangire King gone?" Sougo asked.

"Yeah."

"Mou~!" Sougo whined, "Why didn't I get to meet the king?!"

"Because you were busy with Another Blade," the staff member stated simply.

Sougo only sighed in response before Woz walked over to comfort him.

"I have my own question…" Woz informed, "Was the point of this story to explain different Ride Watches that would appear in our upcoming Hero crossover?"

"Probably…" the staff member commented.

* * *

Yeah… that is kind of the main reason this story was originally thought up. That was one reason for this… and partly so that I could get some time writing the ZI-O cast for said story. The dumb concidence of both Blade and Kiva getting arcs when this was posted was, well, just a concidence.

Also, I know about the perspective that the head writer gave for Heisei Generations Forever, but… I don't care. The thought that I have about it is that the heroes all got a memory wipe after the events of the movie ended. Given what happened in the movie… that would probably be a sensible thing to have happen. As for the return of the Den-O Anotherwatch… along with the ones for Kiav and Blade… I got something in the works for that. You'll see.

Oh, and about Ryotaro giving them the watch… Ryotaro has already gone through the events of the movie. Sougo and company have not, just yet. Time travel can be confusing…

Before I get asked about it… the Woz that gave the narration at the beginning of this chapter was indeed the Woz from the Geiz Revive timeline. I thought it would be fitting given how this chapter focused more on Geiz than it did on Sougo.

The joke of "shark still looks fake" came to me from KKD, actually. When I told him that the future shown in 2022 looked like Back to the Future Part 2 and brought up how they even had a shark, he said that. I thought it was funny and decided to reference it.

If I had to name a favorite part… it's gotta be the finisher on Another Kiva and what Geiz said before he did the finisher. The reference was rather fitting in my opinion.

One other thought… I'm honestly surprised the Kiva Arc in Zi-O proper didn't do anything with the fact that the story took place in two time periods. Honestly surprised they didn't do anything with that. It was partially the motivator for having the past appear… and partly for the explanation for how Taiga is still alive.

Well, that brings this story to a close. Thank you for sticking with it and enjoying it.

Just Live More.


End file.
